The present invention relates generally to adjustable back seats and more particularly relates to seats wherein the amount of adjustment of an easily adjusted control is directly proportional to the degree of tilt of the back.
In the past, seats which were easy to adjust had incremental positions for tilt adjustment of the back while those which had infinitely adjustable tilt adjustments were difficult to adjust. For example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,079 granted to A. O. Radke et al on Aug. 15, 1967, there is disclosed an infinitely adjustable tilt adjustment which is difficult to adjust because the adjustment must be made transversely to the body of a seated occupant.